netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
El Grande/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (Cypress Hill's "(Rock) Superstar" plays throughout. The scene takes place in a wrestling stadium. A referee announces El Grande as he comes to the ring to wrestle his opponent.) -''Referee:'' "And in this corner is the Numero Uno of the wrestling circuit! EL GRANDE!!!" (The crowd cheers as El Grande walks his way to the ring.) -''El Grande (v/o):'' "Hola, amigos. My name is Jose Manindez, also known by my ring name as "El Grande" which is "The Big" in Spanish. I am a luchador from Mexico who started off in his own country in its wrestling circuit." (The wrestling begins.) -''El Grande (v/o):'' "As I was a world-renowned fighter, I was welcomed to a wrestling circuit here in America. In a wrestling circuit known as WWE." (El Grande beats his opponent and after a 3 second leg tackle, the referee announced him as the winner.) -''El Grande (v/o):'' "I was already popular in my home country, now I am one step closer to being the next Rey Mysterio." (Scene cuts to cereal inspired by El Grande called "Grandes Trigo" as well as action figures, both Mexican-exclusive action figures and American action figures more based on his WWE debut.) -''El Grande (v/o):'' "Like what you would expect from most sportsmen, I got my own merchandise. I've literally become muy grande indeed." (Cypress Hill's "(Rock) Superstar" stops playing. The scene cuts to the city where El Grande sees someone staple a poster advertising a tournament called "Brutal Fists". He goes to examine it.) -''El Grande (v/o):'' "And then I saw some sort of advertisement for something called "Brutal Fists". I didn't know if this is a publicity stunt to promote something like a TV show or movie or whatever until I found an address on the bottom." (Then the camera goes to a bird's eye view of the city he's in, which is St. Louis, Missouri.) -''El Grande (v/o):'' "Upon reading the poster, this tournament sounds suspicious. So I'm gonna get myself in there to find out." Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with El Grande walking into the scene.) -''Referee:'' "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! Here comes the hombre well known in the wrestling circuit! Ponga sus manos juntas por... El Grande!" -''El Grande:'' "Muy macho!" (Suddenly, a monster called the Plasma Juggernaut is released and ready to fight.) -''Referee:'' "El Grande must now face the Plasma Juggernaut, a hulking monster composed of plasma and gold connecting together to form the body of this powerful golem! An to translate for those of you El Grande fans from Latin America: El Grande debe afrontar ahora la PlasmaJuggernaut, un monstruo descomunal compuesta de plasma y el oro que conecta entre sí para formar el cuerpo de este poderoso golem!" (The Plasma Juggernaut roars at El Grande, who shows determination.) -''El Grande:'' *points at the Plasma Juggernaut* "I've been fighting in the ring for decades and some of my opponents included those as big as you are, muchacho. Ahora vamos a luchar!" Final Boss Cutscene (El Grande defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and El Grande is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist" greets him.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Hola, amigo. Mi nombre es Edmund Gareth." -''El Grande:'' "Are you behind this tournament, hombre?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Exactly. I set up this tournament mainly because I was looking for the best fighters out there in this world. You must be one of them." -''El Grande:'' "Is that it?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "WAIT!!! There's more! If you beat me, you can leave this tournament alive with the prize money." -''El Grande:'' "Wait, stop yourself. You wish to kill me if I lost?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "You damn right I will, but that's only if I beat you. I'll use your life source for my homunculi army so that I may rule the world! So you best watch yourself." (Edmund rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Comprende?" -''El Grande:'' "I knew there was something suspicious about the Brutal Fists tournament!" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Are you ready to fight the Mad Alchemist... hombre?!?" Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) -''El Grande:'' "Ever fought in a wrestling match before? If no, that's why you just lost." -''Edmund:'' "...You do have a point, El Grande. But how should it matter, my martial art is a combination of various martial arts from thorughout the world. I won't give out the secret of how I manage to..." (All of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Edmund and stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "Shut your mouth, you little shit!" (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Edmund, who tumbles down dead.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "That was for double crossing me!" -''El Grande:'' "Whoa, what is going on now?" -''Ogoleithus:'' "He wanted to be something I am, which is a god! In reality, he's just a childish little bitch who's so full of himself! Now he's no more." (Ogoleithus stomps on Edmund's head.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "I am Ogoleithus, the demon god of chaos. And you must be that Mexican wrestler." -''El Grande:'' "How do you know about me." -''Ogoleithus:'' "Duh, Einstein! I'm an immortal being! I know exactly what's been going on in the Earth, from past to present!" -''El Grande:'' "Well whatever, I have won the tournament so I'm in no need to waste my time with you!" -''Ogoleithus:'' "HAHAHAHAHA!!! You think you have won? Well think again!" Ending Cutscene (Scene takes place in Mexico City, Mexico. We get a view of the Policia Auxiliar del Distrito Federal building. Scene cuts to inside the building and a police officer is surprised the minute El Grande shows up with a tied-up, bruised up Edmund Gareth in his arm.) -''Police:'' "¿Qué demonios?" (Translation: What the hell?) -''El Grande:'' "Si usted ha oído nada acerca de esta cosa Brutal Fists, cogí el hombre detrás de ella desde que me enteré de que es un frente para conquistar el mundo con su alquimia negro." (Translation: If you've heard anything about this BrutalFists thing, I caught the man behind it since I found out that it's a front to take over the world with his black alchemy.) -''Police:'' "Me alegro de que lo atrapó, señor." (Translation: Glad you caught him, sir.) -''Edmund:'' "Go suck off of tequila!" (El Grande punches Edmund in the face) -''El Grande:'' "No te preocupes por Edmund Gareth. No es más que el trasero dolor de tener que ir a la cárcel." (Translation: Don't mind Edmund Gareth. He's just butthurt about having to go to jail.) -''Police:'' "En un tema relacionado, mi hijo pasa a ser un fan de usted. ¿Vas a ser la lucha libre esta noche?" (Translation: On an unrelated subject, my son happens to be a fan of you. Are you gonna be wrestling tonight?) -''El Grande:'' "Sí. ¿Por qué?" (Translation: Yes. Why?) -''Police:'' "Le prometí a mi hijo que lo llevaría al estadio. Cuando nos vemos en el ring, le diré sobre lo bueno que hiciste." (Translation: I promised my son I'd take him to the stadium. When we see you in the ring, I'll tell him about what good you did.) (Scene cuts to a luchador match at a wrestling stadium. El Grande walks to the stage to face his opponent.) -''Announcer:'' "Señoras y señores, un aplauso para El Grande!" (Translation: Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for El Grande!) (As the audiance cheers, it's beeing televised, as the scene cuts to a prison Edmund Gareth ends up at. He's watching wrestling on TV.) -''Edmund:'' "That wanker who turned me in. I hate his guts!" (All of a sudden, a fellow prisoner hears him and asks if he can help bust him out of it.) -''Prisoner:'' "Hey hombre, you want me to help you get out of jail?" -''Edmund:'' "Actually no. I can figure out how to do it myself. I am an alchemist." -''Prisoner:'' "Hah! An alchemist? Are you fuckin' kidding me?" -''Edmund:'' "Oh my alchemy is very real!" *examines prisoner's tattoos* "Judging by your tattoos, you are a cartel member, am I correct?" -''Prisoner:'' "Yeah why?" -''Edmund:'' "Do you have any of this cocaine you guys produce? I don't care for recreational usage, I want to make a golem out of something that can help me..." -''Prisoner:'' *laughs* "You're killing me here, hombre." -''Edmund:'' "Well you know what... GO FUCK YOURSELF, PABLO!!!" -''Prisoner:'' "That's not my name, you dumbass gringo!" (Edmund flips the birds at the prisoner who made fun of him for being an alchemist. Scene cuts back to the wrestling stadium. El Grande wrestles his opponent and beats him. The crowd cheers and so does the little boy mentioned by the police officer from the other scene.) -''Boy:'' "Te queremos, El Grande!" (Translation: We love you, El Grande!) -''Police:'' "Dato curioso: Su héroe salvó al mundo de un loco que trató de apoderarse de ella. ¿No es genial?" (Translation: Fun Fact: Your hero saved the world from a madman who tried to take it over. Isn't that cool?) -''Boy:'' "Claro que lo es, papá! Claro que lo es." (Translation: It sure is, papa! It sure is.) Category:Character Subpages